Can you love me again?
by RobertDaller
Summary: Mermando is invited to the Northwest Mansion Party, but declines believing himself to be too swag but when he finds out Mabel was there, he regrets his decision, so he fakes his death to get out of his marriage, and makes a deal with a sea demon, so he can finally see Mabel again, but in order to win her heart back, he's going to need the help of a certain lumberjack.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the underwater kingdom of... 'wherver Mermando lives'  
Mermando was checking his mailbox, and found a note inside a bottle.  
It reads 'You are formally invited to the annual Northwest Mansion party'

Mermando scoffs "I ain't going to their party, i'm too swag for them, their snobs anyway."

Mermando's manatee fiance comes in.  
"Oh come now honey, it's the biggest party on the face of the earth! you have to go!"

Mermando replies "I'm not going..  
Besides... I can't stand to go back to Gravity Falls and not visit Mabel."

The Manatee sighs "THEN GO VISIT HER."

Mermando sighs as well "You and I both know it's not that simple,  
and please don't call me 'honey'" He replies shuddering.

The Manatee laughs "Look, i'm not anymore comfortable with this marriage than you are,  
but it has to happen, or else our parents will go war."

Mermando growls "I know I know.."

*A few days later*

We see Mermando get a letter from Mabel.  
"Hey Mermando, I know you probably don't want to talk to me.. what with your lack of letters as of recently,  
but I just wanted to tell you what a great time I had at the Northwest Mansion annual party! wish you coulda been there! with love, Mabel."

Mermando screams "DANG IT! WHY DIDN'T GO TO THAT ACURSED PARTY?!"

The Manatee laughs.  
"I thought you said you were too 'swag'"

Mermando sighs "Mabel was there...  
I could've..  
Bah, no, I can't reply to this letter, it's better if... she just forgot about me."

The Manatee turns to Mermando.  
"Do you really think she would prefer that?"

Mermando sighs once more "You're right...  
I have to see her again...  
But how? as long as i'm alive, I have to marry you, or our parents-"

a lightbulb appears above the Manatee's head.  
"I...I have an idea,  
what if you weren't alive?"

Mermando cringes "WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?!"

The Manatee sighs again "No...  
just listen to me alright.."

END OF CHAPTER 


	2. Chapter 2

The Manatee ponders "We can do this Mermando,  
JUST THINK, If we fake your death,  
Then we don't have to get married, and our families will have no reason to go to war,  
so long as 'intended' to get married."

Mermando sighs "But.. my family, how devastated they will be,  
I cannot leave them."

The Manatee puts her arm on his shoulder.  
"Your family wll be ok..  
I know they love you, and they want you to be happy,  
and they would sacrifice their own happiness for yours."

Mermando lowers his head.  
"You're right... but how can we do it?"

The Manatee snickers.  
"I have a plan..."

*Meanwhile in Gravity Falls*

We see Mabel in Gravity Falls, walking into the attic where she lives.  
She grabs a book, and begins looking at her previous failures, and.. Mermando.

She sheds a tear, landing directly on Mermando's face, in the shape of a heart.  
Then suddenly Bill Cipher appears in front of her.  
"Hello Shooting Star."

Mabel gasps "WHAH?!- BILL CIPHER!  
YOU! GET OUT!"

Bill laughs "I know your secret.."

Mabel raises her eyebrow.  
"W-what secret?"

Bill laughs again "AHAHAHA, you're pretty funny you know that?  
I can read people's minds, I KNOW you still want him."

Mabel starts to cry "O-oh..  
Yeah..I-I do..  
W-why are you here?"

Bill teleports in front of her.  
"I can make you forget about him forever, if you shake my hand, it'll be solid."

Mabel wipes his tears.  
"I.. I shouldn't trust you.. but..  
I can't take missing him anymore... I don't care what the deal is, it's done!"

They then shake hands, and a light flashes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally i'm back to this,  
what? didn't think i'd ever continue this?  
WELL YOU WERE WRONG MOTHERFLOPPERS.

I just got extreme writer's block.  
Is that what it's called? writer's block?  
y'know... like artist's block?

Whatever.  
Let's just start the story.

We finally return to Mermando and his Manatee wife.  
She looks toward him "There is a potion, a potion you can take that will make your body as if dead,  
for 72 hours!"

Mermando raises an eyebrow "So what you're saying is...  
if they find me like that, they'll believe me dead...  
and I can return to Mabel?"

The Manatee nods He hugs her "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FELICIA."

The manatee we now know as Felisha sighs "ALRIGHT, GET OFF OF ME OK?!"

She pushes him off "I'll go get the potion."

Mermando squeals "OH MY GOSH YEEEESH."

She comes back with a green bubbling potion.  
"Drink the potion, and everything will be fine, you can be with Mabel, I can be single, everybody wins!"

Mermando gobbles the entire potion up, all at once.  
His eyes start to close on their own, and he falls to the ground, tempoarily DEAD."

*A bit later*  
Felicia comes in to see her's and Mermando's parents.  
"PARENTS! My fiance that I love oh so much,  
He...  
HE'S DEAD!"

They all scream Mermando's little brother runs up to him.  
"Bwothah?..."

he starts to cry His father picks up his body.  
"THIS IS TERRIBLE! Is there nothing we can do?"

Felicia shakes her head no "I am afraid not,  
it is over, we... we cannot save him."

We skip time again, a little less than 2 days, and see them having his funeral.  
His brother hugs his body, and his 'fiance' walks up and kisses her forehead,  
she then grabs out a marker, and draw's a big mustache over his small one, and a pair of glasses.

His father looks down "He was so beautiful I-...  
What happened to his face?"

Felicia shrugs

Felicia punches a small hole in his box, so that he can breath.  
And they let the box float off, into the sea.

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

We see Mermando's box floating out into the ocean.  
He awakens, only to see darkness.

He pushes the box open, and breathes heavily.  
"*HUFF HUFF HUFF*  
NEVER AGAIN!"

His stomach grumbles "...  
FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Elsewhere, we see his brother cleaning gutters.

BWOTHAH?!"

He swims out toward the sound.  
he then hugs him.  
"BWOTHAH!"

Mermando screams "AAHH! FINN?  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!  
YOU HAVE TO GO!"

Finn starts to cry "I...  
I thought you were dead...  
Please don't make me leave."

Mermando hugs Finn "Little brother, I am so sorry,  
but I cannot stay here anymore...  
My parents had to believe I was dead, or else...  
or else they would make me marry Felicia, and I cannot,  
for it is not her I love, not in that way.

But a human girl, of which I must find."

Finn hugs him again "THEN I'LL COME WITH YOU,  
I've always been closer to you than Mom and Dad!"

Mermando sighs "Finn... I cannot ask you to leave your mom,  
you have a bright future awaiting you here! you cannot leave your home!"

Finn cries again "I WON'T STAY!  
YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU! IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE!"

Mermando wipes a tear from his own eyes.

T-thank you Finn.  
This means a lot to me, now I don't have to do this alone."

Finn smiles "You're welcome bwothah,  
now where are we going?"

Mermando looks into the upper ocean,  
"To Gravity Falls..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Mermando and Finn are seen floating along on top of the box he was buried in.  
Finn then asks Mermando "So your true love is a human right?"

Mermando nods Finn scratches his head "SO HOW ARE YOU GONNA BE WITH HER?!"

Mermando replies "Hmm? what do you mean?"

Finn sighs "Bwothah...  
Listen to me...  
You breath underwater,  
she drowns underwater.  
she breaths on land,  
you drown on land.  
see the problem here?"

Mermando facepalms "Ooohhh...  
I don't know,  
my parents have magic capable of turning me human but..."

Finn replies again "Well that's just-"

he then looks at Mermando's face "Dude...you've got a little something on your face."

Mermando raises an eyebrow "Hmm? what?"

Finn gives a mirror Mermando see's the doodles Felicia did on his face.  
he rubs it off stating in an angered tone.  
"Felicia...

Anyway! my dear Finn,  
we'll figure something out,  
and hey! there is one person who can use magic like my parents!"

Finn screams "NO! MERMANDO...  
NOT HIM!"

Mermando nods "It seems that is our only option."

END OF CHAPTER 


	6. Chapter 6

We see Mermando and Finn break off a sea wood branch, (Btw, credit to Mabel x Mermando Fan for the time Finn, she said I could use it.)  
they break off the sea wood branch, and use it to row Mermando's coffin as if it were a boat.

Finn looks to his brother.  
"Wait... why can't we just swim?"

Mermando groans "I took a potion to make me dead for three days, it's left me... a little uneasy, I can't swim right quite yet."

Finn nods "Alright."

The two make their way to a cave, and stop at the entrance.  
Finn looks to Mermando again "Can you swim now?"

He sighs "I-...I think so."

he swims out of the coffin, and into the cave "BOB CODED!  
WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A blue triangular figure comes out of the shadows,  
he is upside down, as opposed to right side up like Bill.  
"What is this?  
a merman?...HERE? in MY caves?  
What is it you want from me?"

Mermando struggles to speak "I...I understand you have great power,  
I am in love, and need you to turn me human, and I will do it, whatever the price."

Bob laughs "AHAHAHAHAHAHA,  
WHATEVER THE PRICE?  
HOW ABOUT YOUR FIANCE HUH?  
SHE'S GOT A NICE RUUUMP."

Mermando groans "Uughh...  
Ok first of all,  
she is not my gift to give anymore,  
I have left my kingdom, as well as my fiance.

Second of all,  
I will not give you anything at the expense of someone else,  
I meant at my OWN expense.

You are a sea demon! one with power...beyond even the kings and queens of my land,  
PLEASE!...

WILL YOU HELP ME?"

(Parody time)  
Bob grabs his shoulder "My dear sweet boy...  
that's what I do,  
it's what I thrive off of,  
to help helpless merfolk, like you my dear!

Poor souls with no one else to turn to,  
I admit that in the past i've been a nasty,  
they weren't kidding when they called me well.. a demon.

but you'll find that nowadays,  
i've mended all my ways,  
repented seen the light, and made a switch.  
true? you betcha!

And I fortunately am filled with magic,  
it's within me yes I always have possessed.

And today dear, please don't laugh I use it on behalf, I use it on the miserable lonely and depressed.."

He whispers "Pathetic."

he then continues "Poor depressed souls, in pair, in need,  
one just wants a real dinner, one wants to fill his bowl.

And do I help them? yes i do!

Those poor depressed souls, so sad, so true,  
they come up to my cave here, crying "HELP! BOB PLEASE!"

And do I help them?  
Yes indeed.

...But it's happened once or twice,  
someone couldn't pay my twice.

And i'm afraid I had to take my gifts from their souls.  
Yes i've had the odd complaint, but of the whole i've been a saint!  
to those poor unfortunate souls!"

Now I will make you a potion, that will turn you into a human for THREE days,  
got that? THREE DAYS.

Now listen, this is important.  
Before the sun sets on the third day,  
you've got to get dear old Mabel to fall in love with you,  
that is, she has to kiss you, not just any kiss, the kiss of true love.

If she does kiss you, before the sun sets on the third day,  
and you'll remain human, permanantly.

but if she doesn't,  
you'll turn back into a merman,  
you'll turn into...sea foam."

Finn walks up crying "NO MERMANDO PLEASE!"

He walks up to him "Have we got a deal?"

Mermando sighs "If I become human...  
i'll never be with my brother again."

Bob replies "OH HO! And there is one more thing,  
we haven't discussed the subject of payment.

You can't get something for nothing you know."

Mermando replies to him "But I don't have any-"

Bob interrupts "I'm not asking much, just a token really, a triffle,  
you'll never even miss it.

What I want from you is...  
your tail."

Mermando scoffs "WHAT?..  
YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Bob nods "Yup, I want your tail, both your tails, and I want them now."

Mermando rubs his eyes "Well... ok, I guess it doesn't matter,  
i'll be a human anyway, will I still have legs?"

Bob nods "Yup."

Mermando rubs his chin "Ook...  
On one condition,  
my brother comes with me."

Finn smiles "REALLY?!"

Mermando nods "Yup."

Bob laughs "Haha, alright, then I get his tail too."

Mermando shrugs "Fine, go ahead."

Finn whimpers "WILL IT HURT?!"

Bob laughs again "Haha, only a lot."

Finn swims in front of him "I DON'T CARE!...  
I'LL DO IT!"

Mermando signs the paper

Bob then enchants "Spiritus vicissim hoc inutillis Nereium humana pro ego,  
ita quod ego et mea frater eius a ille"

Mermando's tail starts to be ripped off his lower half, revealing his legs underneath.  
the same for his brother.

They both scream in agony Mermando then tries to catch his breath he pulls his brother up, and tries to make it to land.

Bob laughs "Haha, oh yeah, did I forget about that?  
Here, let me transport you to Gravity Falls."

The two then disappears

Bob then states "Hope things go well for you...  
NOT.  
HAHAHAHA."

Bill then appears in front of him "IS IT DONE?!"

Bob nods "It's done,  
soon our plot...shall fall into place."

They high five

Bill looks to Bob "Hey, wanna go get some pizza bro?"

Bob replies "Oh man you just read my mind, you really are a dream demon."

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

We see Mermando wash up at a lake, with Finn by his side.  
he groans. "Uuugh, what is this?"

He see's none other than Mabel, walk by the lake.  
he attempts to crawl closer "MA-...BEL!..."

She turns, and he see's a guy next to her, none other than Gideon.  
they embrace in a kiss.

Mermando's face turns to anger.  
"THIS...CAN'T...BE."

Mermando starts to black out

*Some time passes, and the two lay there for a short while, unconscious due to the lack of oxygen.*

A red haired girl, none other than Wendy Corduroy see's them.

she screams "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OK?"

Mermando awakens "Y-you...  
H-help...me."

Wendy groans "But...  
Oh come on, I can't carry you...  
You're not wearing any clothes!"

He falls unconscious again Wendy facepalms "I guess I have to...  
Don't worry man, I can help you."

she carries him and Finn away.  
she sighs "Don't worry man, i'll take you to my place and get you so healed up."

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. Chapter 8

Mermando awakes, in some lumberjack clothing.  
he was quite out of it during the last chapter, and has no memory of seeing Mabel with Gideon.  
he looks around.  
"Hmm?...  
wh-...  
where am I?"

Wendy walks in with a plate of sea food.  
"Heeyy, so you're awake.  
Your little brother's been telling me all about your home,  
so you're a merman huh? not that surprising with all the stuff i've seen."

Mermando sighs "I... he should NOT have told you that...  
And-... I am looking for a girl...  
Her name is *COUGH COUGH*"

Wendy hands him the food Mermando then says "N-NO,  
I WON'T EAT FISH, GET ME SOMETHING ELSE."

Wendy sighs "Fine man, uuuhh...  
what do you want to eat then?"

He smiles "Got any sea weed?"

Wendy raises an eyebrow "Uuuhh... that'd be a no.  
But I have got some salad."

Mermando's stomach grumbles "I'll just eat that."

She goes to get him salad.  
He then looks at his clothes.  
"What on earth am I wearing?...  
Ugh, humans have such odd tastes in fashion..  
at least Mabel's sweater was nice, but this is just...UGH.  
SO ITCHY."

Wendy brings him his salad "Alright, here you go little dude,  
you're gonna need this, so tell me...what was the girl's name?"

Mermando starts eating his food really fast, stating with his mouth full.  
"MABEL." it was barely understandable by Wendy.

Wendy laughs "Haha, sorry, can't understand you, what?"

He gulps down his food.  
"MABEL."

Wendy then replies "OH MY GOSH! I know a Mabel!  
Long brown hair, braces, sweater?"

Mermando squeals "OH MY GOSH YES, THAT IS HER!"

Wendy replies again "ALRIGHT, I CAN TAKE YOU TO HER!"

Mermando hugs her "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Wendy laughs again "Haha, alright, get off of me dude.  
listen, but I need to ask you something, you're not interested in her romantically are you because she-"

Mermando runs ahead "COME ON MS. LUMBERJACK!"

Wendy facepalms "...Has a boyfriend."

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

We see Mermando trip over.  
Wendy sighs "Having a little problem there dude?"

He growls getting up.  
"NO! I'M, FINE.  
I'm just trying to get used to this walking thing...that's all.  
I know how, I watched Mabel walk enough to understand,  
you just put one foot in front of the other, that's all."

Wendy replies "That totally isn't creepy at all you just telling me you 'watched her walk'"

Mermando responds "Is that not how you learn?"

Wendy sighs "Well.. yeah I guess,  
but what you sounded like uumm...  
well let's just say uumm...  
it sounded like you were in love with her."

Mermando sticks his tongue "That's because I am Ms Lumberjack."

Wendy facepalms "It's Wendy,  
and listen... there's something you should know about Mabel, she-"

Mermando squeals "IS THIS THE BUILDING? THE SHACK OF MYSTERY?"

Wendy growls "YES! But listen to me-"

Mermando then goes up and knocks on the door.  
He laughs "OH HO HO, how happy she'll be to see me!  
it's been forever you know, and she thought I was getting married,  
but I know she could never move on, because she felt the love I felt, the love you can't forget about!"

Wendy puts her hand on her shoulder "Mermando, there's something you REALLY need to know."

Mermando turns to her "YES?!"

Wendy looks at him with a face of sorrow, she digs deep inside of herself to find the heart to tell him.

Good luck dude."

She gives them two thumbs up

He smiles, and knocks again.  
Answering the door, is none other than Soos.

Mermando squeals "I HAVE COME FOR MY MABEL!"

Soos looks up yelling.  
"YO MABEL,  
Some guy says he came here for you."

Mabel rushes in "OH BOY! IT'S PROBABLY GI-

Who are you?"

Mermando's face turns from a happy one, to one of sorrow.  
"W-what?  
Mabel you don't have to pretend to not know me."

Mabel laughs "Hahaha,  
who are you?...should I know you?"

Gideon then comes in.  
"Hello my darling,  
ready for a night of enchantment?"

Stan then walks up "YOU KIDS HAVE FUN OUT THERE!"

Stan look at Mermando.  
"Hey kid, who are you?"

Wendy grabs onto him.  
"THIS IS MY...COUSIN,  
Uummm...  
FERNANDO."

Mermando looks up at her "What? my name is-"

Wendy covers his mouth "FERNANDO, YUP, THAT'S HIS NAME."

She smiles nervously Stan simply shrugs "Whatever.  
Hey, he wouldn't consider working here would he?"

Wendy laughs "W-w-w-what? Oh.. NO.  
He has.. a terrible condition, he uumm...  
he can't.

It would break his poor heart to come here everday..  
I MEAN...  
It would make him have a heart attack.  
yeeaaahhh..."

She then drags Mermando outside.  
He slaps her hand off of his mouth "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND?  
WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE?!"

Wendy sighs "Look i'm so sorry...  
I didn't have the heart to tell you, you were looking at me so happy and I...  
IT WAS HARD OK?"

Mermando starts to cry "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"

Wendy facepalms "Look, i'm sure there are plenty of Mermaids who would love to have you..."

Mermando sobs "I, AM, NOT, A, MERMAN, ANYMORE.  
I AM A HUMAN.

I BECAME THIS WAY FOR HER.  
AND I WILL HAVE HER.  
BUT HOW COULD SHE HAVE FORGOTTEN ME?!"

Wendy ponders "Hmmm... it's almost as if she's been brain washed...  
Come to think of it...maybe she has.

NEVERMIND, listen... I don't like this Gideon guy anymore than you do,  
and I think you're a great guy in comparison."

Mermando scoffs "In COMPARISON?"

Wendy covers his mouth "MAYBE WE CAN TRY TO BREAK THEM UP?  
EH? EH?"

Mermando sighs "How would we do do that?"

Finn then walks up with an ice cream cone, licking it.  
"Hey guys! sorry I fell behind, I was getting some ice cream.  
it took five whole minutes of begging to get the man to give it to ne for free.

Why are you guys smiling at me?"

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to point out, I don't ship Wendy and Mermando, I was afraid some people might get the wrong message outta this chapter,  
for...reasons.

I ship them in a brother/sister relationship.  
cause I find it incredibly funny for some reason.

We see Mermando Wendy and Finn right outside a fancy restraunt, they watch as Gideon and Mabel walk in together.  
Finn looks to them. "I'm still confused... what am I supposed to do? and why am I in a dress?"

Mermando laughs "Ah, you see Finn,  
you're going to go in there dressed as a woman."

Wendy nods "Pretend to be Gideon's fat ex girlfriend."

Finn exclaims "FAT?"

Mermando replies "And tell Mabel how he cheated on you,  
and that he was a terrible boyfriend, and she needs to get out of this before it's too late."

Finn nods "I see now...  
so why are you wearing that wig, tuxedo,  
and why are you so tall?"

Mermando laughs "Hahahahaha,  
I saw it in this 'long tan and handsome' magazine,  
it was in a TV show."

Finn raises an eyebrow "Spongebob?"

Mermando scoffs "NO...  
Yes.  
Shut up.  
JUST GET IN THERE!"

Finn sighs "Ook."

Wendy then puts on a blonde wig.  
Mermando looks to her "What's that for?"

Wendy laughs "Haha,  
wouldn't want her to recognize me either bruh."

Mermando raises an eyebrow "What?"

Wendy laughs "Hahahaha...  
what?"

Mermando sighs "So this is why you wanted me to look so tall?...  
i'm going in there as your date?"

Wendy laughs "Haha, sort of...  
Look, that place in there is super fancy,  
it'd be rather suspicious if you, AND your brother go in there alone,  
and you wanna make sure he does this right don't ya?"

Mermando growls "Yeesss..."

Wendy grabs his arm "So come on, let's just enjoy this 'date' shall we?"

Mermando grumbles "Please do not call that...  
this is to break Mabel and Gideon up..  
UNDERSTAND?"

Wendy laughs "Dude, i'm 15, and you're 12, of course I understand.  
If I was gonna date a 12 year old, Dipper would be my first choice."

Mermando raises an eyebrow "You mean Mabel's brother?"

Wendy blushes "Uuuuhhhhhh...  
Just forget I said that.  
Ok?"

Mermando laughs "Hahaha, alright."

They then walk in the restraunt together.

END OF CHAPTER 


	11. Chapter 11

We see Wendy with her blonde wig and purple dress walk into the area.  
Mermando looks over to her "You know you didn't strike me as the type to dress so fancy Ms. Lumberjack."

She groans "I'm not, i'm just wearing this because they have this stupid 'dress code'  
and besides.. if I dressed like me, they'd know who I was, i'm kinda well known in this town."

They set down at their table.  
Wendy looks up "I'll have a barbacue chicken, and a bag of chips."

The guy raises an eyebrow

Wendy sighs "Oh...  
right..  
gotta think fancy..  
what would Pacifica Northwest eat?"

She then mumbles to herself "I'm gonna have to start being more like her anyway if I wanna be with..  
I MEAN..."

Mermando raises an eyebrow "Is everything ok.. *HACK* 'Mi amore'?"

Wendy laughs nervously "Everything is just fine..  
*HACK* Honey bun."

Mermando cringes "Ew."

The waitress looks down to them "You two ok?"

They both look at each other with disgust "We're fine, uh, give us...  
uumm.. Caviar."

Mermando scoffs "I AM NOT EATING BABY FISHIES."

Wendy sighs "Please 'baby' won't you eat it for me...pleeeeeeeaaaase?"

Mermando crosses his arms "NO."

Wendy grabs the waitress' shirt "Please tell me you have veggietarian caviar."

She shakes her head no

Wendy throws her "FINE,  
JUST BRING HIM YOUR FANCIEST SALAD."

As soon as she leaves, Finn shows up.  
"GUYS! I SEE AND MABEL!"

Wendy sighs again "So go to them!"

Finn struggles to speak "B-b-but...  
i'm kind afraid of this Gideon guy...  
maybe I should wait until he goes... to the bathroom."

Mermando growls "NO! GO! NOW!"

Finn rushes away "FAHN BROTHAH."

He then runs over to their table

END OF CHAPTER 


	12. Chapter 12

We then see Finn walk over to Gideon and Mabel's table.  
he then says "Well if it isn't Gideon Gleeful, the tramp himself."

Gideon raises an eyebrow "Do I know you?"

Finn scoffs "YOU SHOULD,  
It's me, your ex girlfriend...  
Finnita."

Gideon laughs "I've only ever had one girlfriend."

Finn scoffs again "Well it doesn't surprise me you've forgotten me, you go through girls so fast."

Mabel looks over to him "Gideon, what is she talking about?"

Gideon pulls on his collar "UUhhh... I don't know, uumm... honey bun."

Mabel growls "WHO IS SHE?!"

Gideon sighs "I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW HER."

Finn then continues "I should warn you Mabel girl,  
watch out for this one, I found him kissing on another woman the day we were supposed to get married."

Mabel screams "MARRIED?!"

Gideon sighs "I'M 9 YEARS OLD! How could I have gotten married?"

Mabel slaps his face "You told me I was your first girlfriend GIDEON."

Gideon stammers "Y-YOU ARE!"

Mabel then starts to walk away "THAT'S IT GIDEON, WE'RE THROUGH!"

Finn looks to Mermando and Wendy, and does a fist pump.  
Mermando and Wendy do one as well, the lady bringing them their food, as they watch this ensue.

Mabel then turns around, her eyes changing a yellow color for a moment, then returning to normal.  
"I'm sorry Gideon baby... I was too hard on you, we can still make this work."

Gideon smiles "R-REALLY?!"

Mabel nods, and they embrace in a kiss.

Wendy notices the change in eye color.  
"Hmmm..."

Mermando plants his face into the table "I'M RUINED...  
SHE STILL LOVES HIM.  
EVEN THOUGH HE CHEATED ON HER."

Wendy replies "I don't know...  
but i'm starting to have a sneaking suspicion someone's been brainwashed,  
as in Mabel...  
Mabel's been brainwashed.  
Her eye color just changed,  
on top of that she used to hate this guy.  
and she's somehow forgotten you."

Mermando screams "R-REALLY?...  
So you think she still loves me?"

Wendy nods "I do, but let's try not to worry about it right now alright?  
just enjoy the food?"

Mermando looks to them "I can't...not with them here."

Wendy laughs "Hahaha, don't be silly, of course you can-"

She then see's Pacifica and Dipper eating at a table as well.

Wendy eats her food super fast, and then swallow's Mermando's salad whole.  
"Let's get out of here."

She drags Mermando, his mechanical legs falling off.  
"GAAAHH! Ms. Lumberjack, wait-"

They then leave the restraunt, Finn following behind them.

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

So the Lumberjack girl took us back to her house, and she sat us down quickly in the guest room.  
i looked over to her knowing we had a lot talk about "...Ms. Lumberjack.."

Wendy groans "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I facepalm "Ms..Wendy...  
What irony it is, that you are in love with Mabel's brother."

Wendy slams her hand over his mouth.  
"SSSSHHH!  
YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE THAT!

Listen to me,  
if anyone found out i'd be DEAD.  
DEAD.  
Do you hear me?"

Mermando raises an eyebrow "Why exactly?"

Wendy sighs "DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?  
He's 12.  
I'm 15.  
It's weird ok?..

and it's not just that...  
all of my friends they-...  
I mean they like him but..  
but I would be a laughing stock."

Mermando gets up off the bed "Wendy...  
Let me tell you something interesting...  
where I come from, 12 is considered adult age."

Wendy laughs "Hahahahahahahaha,  
get out...

You're serious?"

Mermando nods "How do you think I was getting married in the first place?"

Wendy scratches the back of her head "Oh I...  
didn't think about that.  
so that's why Finn acted like Gideon could get married to Mabel.."

Mermando nods "Yes..  
now how old is considered adult age in your culture?"

Wendy shrugs "Uumm.. 18 I guess?"

Mermando pats her back "All you two have to do is keep things to yourself until Mabel's brother turns 18,  
you'd only have a measely 3 years difference from each other.

I see no difference why you two could not be together."

Wendy sighs "I...  
I know but...  
But he's with Pacifica now..."

Mermando rubs his chin "This is true...  
but are you confident you two are meant to be together?"

Wendy sighs "I don't know anymore..."

Mermando slaps her in the face "BOOSHA!  
When you think of him, does it set your soul ablaze?"

Wendy laughs "Haha, what-"

Mermando slaps her again "DO YOU FEEL YOUR HEART BURNING WHEN HE IS AROUND?!"

Wendy groans "What?"

Mermando facepalms "Let me put this a way you can understand...  
DOES IT GIVE YOU A TUMMY ACHE WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT HIM?!"

Wendy nods Mermando puts her head on the ground.  
"Do you feel like someone up above is telling you...  
THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE ONE!"

Wendy screams "YES! I DO FEEL LIKE THAT!"

Mermando then grabs her face "THEN YOU TWO ARE MEANT FOR ONE ANOTHER.  
JUST LIKE I AM MEANT FOR MABEL.

HE IS YOUR SOUL MATE."

Wendy screams "HE'S MY SOUL MATE."

Mermando then replies "THAT WOMAN...  
IS DATING YOUR SOUL MATE.  
WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

Wendy growls "I'M GONNA RIP HER FAKE BLONDE HAIR OUT OF HER HEAD."

Mermando slaps her face "No.  
that is is insane.  
You are going to break her and Mabel's brother up,  
just like we are going to break Mabel and this Gideon guy up.  
THEN.  
THEN.  
YOU WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL MATE."

Wendy rubs her head "But...Dipper is happy."

Mermando slaps her face Wendy screams "WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

Mermando grabs her face "DID YOU SEE THE LOOK OF TRUE LOVE IN HIS EYES?!  
ANSWER ME!"

Wendy gets away "I couldn't, you were holding my face together.  
HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THAT LOOKS LIKE?!"

Mermando laughs "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy Wendy Wendy.  
When someone is in the true love.  
You can see it in their eyes.

That is how when you mentioned Mabel's brother,  
I knew it was true love.

SO TELL ME AGAIN.  
WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS?!"

Wendy grunts "But... as mean as I hate her with Dipper...  
Pacifica is a nice person now...  
and it's all thanks to Dipper."

Mermando screams "THEY DO NOT BELONG TOGETHER.  
...I can sense these things.

I KNOW when someone belongs together.  
SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Wendy sighs "I'm...  
Oh who am I kidding...  
I told Dipper I can't date him because of our age difference...  
i'd be a hypocrite if I dated him now."

Mermando grabs her shirt "So the man loved you?  
it doesn't matter how hypocritical you are.  
if he wanted you, and you have a chance together.  
then he needs to know!"

Wendy smiles "You know what, you're right!  
i'll-...  
i'll go tell him that...  
soon."

Mermando opens the door "GO TELL HIM...  
NOW."

Wendy groans "BUT I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED."

Mermando slaps her again "GO.  
DO IT.  
NOW."

Wendy groans "UUUUUUUUUUUGH,  
FINE."

END OF CHAPTER 


	14. Chapter 14

We see Wendy knock on the door of the Mystery Shack.  
Dipper answer's it. "Oh...hey Wendy, w-what are you doing?  
today's your off day right?"

Wendy sighs "Yes...  
but uumm...  
I thought maybe we could uuhh..  
hang out?.."

Dipper smiles "I'd love to Wendy, but i'm kinda gonna go out with Pacifica tonight."

Wendy scoffs "AGAIN?  
YOU JUST WENT OUT!"

Dipper raises an eyebrow "How did you know what?"

Wendy laughs "Eheheheheheheheheheheheheh...  
I uuhhh...  
I saw you at that restraunt, I was there...too."

Dipper laughs "Hahaha,  
no way.  
YOU went in a fancy restraunt?  
didn't think you were the type..."

Wendy replies "HAHAHAHAHAHHA,  
you wouldn't think so would you...  
y-yeah, I was uumm... on a date, with a guy...  
things didn't work out though.. uuhh..."

Dipper starts to walk away "Sorry to hear that."

Wendy replies again "But seriously...I miss our friendship we had going,  
can't we just go out tommorow?

I mean... not out-out,  
cause we're friends obviously, I told you that.

Not like i'm in love with you or anything."

Dipper sighs "Wendy I-"

he then gets a smirk on his face "You're jealous."

Wendy laughs "What? jealous?  
why would I be jealous?"

She blushes

Dipper screams "YOU BLUSHED!"

Wendy feels of her face "What? what are you-  
i'm not... SHUT UP."

Dipper laughs "Hahaha, Wendy it's ok to be jealous.  
I won't judge.

I just wonder why though,  
I mean you haven't even ASKED to do anything ever since I got with Pacifica.  
you've always been busy with your dates."

*Flashback*

Dipper walks up to the counter "Hey Wendy, do you wanna play some video games tonight?  
Pacifica bailed on me... said her parents were taking her on some big vacation or something.."

Wendy laughs "Oh sure Diiii-

Uumm.. you know what, I would love to.  
But i'm already booked this week...

I got a date too..  
Yeah, he's.. really good looking.  
he's got big brown eyes, and he's not a nerd, or a twelve year old or anything.  
so don't worry about me... i'll have a good time with my BFF.  
Boyfriend Forever.  
Cause it's not like i'm in love with anyone else.  
AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA."

She walks out hitting her head on the door "OW!"

Dipper waves "Alright then... have a good time Wendy."

*Back to present*

Wendy blushes "I-...  
I uumm...I need to tell you... something about that.."

Dipper hugs her legs "Alright Wendy...  
But just remember, we can hang out whenever you want.

I mean, come on...  
I was friends with you waaayyy before I even liked Pacifica.  
In fact I used to hate Pacifica.

But that's beside the point."

Wendy rolls her eyes "Yeah... kinda like how Mabel used to hate Gideon..  
how did that happen again?"

Dipper sighs "I don't know...  
one day Mabel just decided we should give Gideon another chance,  
had Grunkle Stan pay his bail to get him out of prison.

Then next thing you know...  
she's in love with him.

But she's happy, and that's all that matters to me.  
that's all that should matter.

now what was it you wanted to tell me Wendy?

Wendy stutters "W-w-w-what?..  
Oh..  
Uuhh..

I just wanted to say...  
I acted like a jerk.

S-sorry...  
friends?"

Dipper nods "Friends."

They hug

Dipper then walks off.  
"Anyway, cya around!  
we'll be sure to hang out tommorow ok?"

Wendy waves "B-bye."

She then rushes inside the shack.

Slamming the door shut, she hyperventilates on the other side.  
"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH.  
WHAT HAVE I DONE?!  
I TOLD MERMANO I'D TELL HIM THE TRUTH...  
WHAT DID I DO?!  
IF I TELL HIM THE TRUTH HE'LL HATE ME.  
IF I DON'T...  
MERMANDO WILL KILL ME.  
IF ONLY THERE WAS SOME WAY A LIE COULD GET ME OUT OF THIS."

Stan walks up drinking a Dr. Pitt.  
"Need a lying expert's help?"

Wendy sighs "NO STAN.  
YOU CANNOT HELP ME WITH THIS."

Stan puts his hand on her shoulder "Wendy...  
if it's a lie.  
either I can pull it off,  
or nobody can."

Wendy sighs "...I'm in love with Dipper.."

Stan spits his drink on her "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

Wendy shakes it off "STAN."

Stan ponders "Well what's the problem?"

Wendy facepalms "Dipper told me he loved me,  
then I told him I was too old for him.

Now he has a girlfriend and.."

Stan laughs "Hahaha, you want him?"

Wendy grabs his shirt "YES STAN."

Stan pushes her off "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT...  
Listen to me...  
just make up a good reason.  
Say you couldn't date him because your Dad would go homicidal,  
but that you somehow convinced your Dad to let you date."

Wendy blinks repeatedly "But what about Pacifica?"

Stan rubs his chin "Hmmm...  
Beats me."

Wendy grabs his arm "STAN PLEASE.  
YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE."

Stan breaks free "Whatever...  
I won't..  
But YOU should."

Wendy sighs "I know...  
but I can't..."

She then leaves.

END OF CHAPTER 


End file.
